Super Hero
by Justa Little Puppy
Summary: Little Matthew thinks he has super powers; super powers he doesn't want and didn't ask for. /Stupid/ super powers. But he meets a 'Super Hero', and suddenly it's not so bad. AU


**Puppy's Post It: Hello~ Hetalia fandom! :D Arf arf! Hurrah, my first fic for this series! I'm taking a break from writing my normal One Piece stuff, just to help get some plot pups I've had for this out of the way. I hope y'all enjoy this AU! Honestly, I'm kind of nervous; it's technically in Matthew's pov, but it's in 3rd person because I suck at 1st person and I can only pray the words I used fit a kindergarten-er (does it even seem like he's in kindergarten? Mer u.u) and GAH pleasejustreadandgivethisachance QAQ I give reviewers biscuits. You know you want some biscuits. Arf .3.  
**

**Disclaimer: Do _I_ own Hetalia? Is a Canadian an American? **

**Annoying Smartass: Well technically being on the continent of Am-*****headshot***

**The answer is _no_. ._.**

**Love ya my northern neighbors~ **

* * *

Matthew had a super power. A _real_ super power. No, he couldn't fly; high places were kinda scary for him anyway. He didn't have super speed either since he couldn't run that fast. Super strength was something he definitely didn't have too. He didn't have any of the cool, really good super powers at all actually. But he had a super power.

Matthew could turn invisible.

He thought it was pretty obvious, or not obvious depending on your point of view that he could. No one saw him whenever he came in for the day, or any other time really. At home, Big Brother saw him just fine though, so it had to activate every time he went for school. ...Or maybe it just didn't work on him. Because for as long as he could remember, everyone who wasn't Francis didn't notice him. So the only possible reason for this was that he was invisible to everyone who wasn't family.

The invisibleness must've turned his voice and his name invisible too then. It had to be true, because why else would the others never hear when he asked for crayons or paper or scissors or if they wanted to be friends? And even those times when the invisibility wasn't working right for his voice, his name was always, _always_ invisible (because the other kids seemed to think it was "Ghost!" when they weren't asking "Who are you?" And "When did you get here?" He'd introduced himself so many times, a-and he had a name tag, and...).

Most of the other students wanted super powers. Matthew over heard them yell about the ones they wanted at the drawing table, while he sat off alone in a corner with his Polar Teddy Kumacheerio and his ability on without an off switch (maybe its on his body somewhere?) like normal, but Matthew decided he hated them. Super powers were stupid (Not good, he meant; stupid was a bad word). Well, his were. They hadn't helped him, or anyone else; he'd saved no ones life with them, or gotten any medals for them, and even his brother would forget he was in the room sometimes and it had to be because of _them_. Francis would never do something mean like that on purpose. It was all his super power's fault... If he could, he would gladly give them to the other children so people would at least know he was there. And maybe they would be happier with his ability.

But, Matthew didn't know how, so he had to keep them. He had super powers he didn't want and didn't remember asking for. And he had no idea how to get rid of them. It wasn't _fair!_

Matthew clutched Kumapedo closer to himself, gripped a broken crayon harder in his hand, and looked down at his drawing. His drawing of Superman. His stupid drawing of Superman that'd he'd had to do on the carpet because no one heard (or noticed, realized _at all_, the jerks—_but it wasn't their fault_) when he asked for a seat at the stupid table. And he didn't even care if he was thinking bad words anymore, because everything was stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid...!

...

The small child felt his eyes fill with tears, threatening to drip onto the crayoning of the superhero, and he secretly hoped that they would and make Superman drown because it wasn't _fair_ Superman's powers helped him be noticed a-and his were so _stupid_ and—

"Hi!"

Matthew started, blinking his glossy eyes upward straight into blinding white and a halo of messy blonde and two wells of sky blue. It, rather offhandedly, reminded him of angels. He literally wasn't able to put form to image at first though, so off balanced the sudden acknowledgement made him.

"I'm Alfred!"

Matthew just stared, unsure of what to do as a chubby arm shot into his face, hand open in invitation for him to take.

...He sort of remembered the introduction of a new child earlier. He hadn't gotten a chance to try and talk to him, though; the boy was apparently a friend magnet, an attention magnet. Matthew had envied him immediately. Once it'd become clear he wouldn't be able to even get close to the other boy with all the kids crowding him, he'd gone to distract himself. All he'd managed to accomplish was meeting his eyes, for like 2 seconds.

...

The boy was still waiting, tilting his head. Social awkwardness kicking in, he opened his mouth instead of lifting his hand in return.

"...I'm Matthew." How long before this Alfred forgot? "You... You can see me?" He murmured, frowning at his own whispery voice when he compared it to the other kid's apparent inability to use an inside one. It must be impossible not to notice him...

"Duh! So you wanna play super hero with me?"

Matthew's eyes widened. He could see him? ...No. It couldn't be true. His ability was in full gear as always, it didn't just turn off or–

"No one wants to be my sidekick, and I need a sidekick! Pleeeease be my sidekick? M' gonna be SuperBatMan! 'Cept I'm gonna have laser ears! And, and an atomic butt!" The boy giggled brightly, that blinding white returning in what Matthew recognized as a smile.

Finally, Matthew raised up his hand and clasped it in the other's warm one. He'd honestly only ever held his brother's hand before. Caught up in the joy that something so simple brought him, he found a sentence tumbled from his lips before he thought about it. "I...I can turn invisible."

Stupid! Everyone knows people with powers, even as stupid as his, can't say they have them if they're not in a disguise... He gave himself away. Now whoever the bad guys were would get him.

...There was a brief pause, but for the paler child it could've been hours.

"...No ya can't! It won't work, cuz I'm the hero, so I can see you so it's useless! And I already have that to sneak up on the bad guys! The superhero can do everything! You can have back-me-up powers though!"

Alfred grinned, pulling Matthew to his feet and watching intently as he wiped a bit at his nose and nodded. A couple little boys called out to the blue eyed child, wondering what he was doing and who he was talking to (so they'd _seen_ Matthew with him?). Alfred ignored them, waiting with a somewhat impatient air and locking sky blue on mauve. Even still, Matthew had trouble believing he was looking at him, so there was another pause. A _long_ pause.

...After a while, Alfred gently poked his face and grinned wider.

"Hmmm~? Well, Matthew?"

Matthew, his _name_. Only a hero would know, because heroes could see people who were invisible.

"Yeah... O-ok. I'm not invisible then."

* * *

"Mon petit Mathieu, how was your day? Do anything interesting?" His big brother smiled somewhat knowingly down at him, grasping his younger sibling's hand in one of his own and smoothing his hair with the other.

Matthew grinned up at Francis wider than he had in a long time (maybe that was why his brother looked so expectant), and simply gave the boy to his far left a sideways glance. He was in the middle of screaming/babbling about his new friend and wanting to go to McDonald's on the way home and things like "I WAS SUPERBATMAN TODAY IT WAS AWESOME I WAS SO COOL" to a strained looking bushy-browed man. As he was lead outside while being non-too-gently told off about his yelling, Alfred looked over his shoulder suddenly and gave Matthew a huge smile, waving madly.

"See ya tomorrow, Mattie!"

"...Yeah. I met a superhero today."

* * *

**Puppy's Post It: Aw, happiness and sunshine~ Arf! So what did you think, readers? I like reviews. Reviews are nice. I give dog biscuits to reviewers. And, um, cookies. Yeah .3. I'd really like to know you're opinion, folks! So please leave thoughts, comments, advice, whatever, cuz again, I'm not really confident about this n.n" Farewell peoples~ **


End file.
